


Fight and Flight

by who_is_mattatatatat



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Big bro tries, M/M, Multi, Non Binary Virgil, Panic Attacks, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Running Away, non binary, suggested abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_is_mattatatatat/pseuds/who_is_mattatatatat
Summary: Virgil is constantly plagued by the possibility of their parents finding out they’re non-binary. With their parents constantly fighting it’s up to their twin, Dee, to help them both survive. This isn’t the first time they have had to run away before they’re both hurt and had to seek refuge for Virgil under their boyfriends homes.Hopefully in a few days it’ll be safe for the twins to return home.





	Fight and Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Im not dead!
> 
> This is the first Sander Sides fanfic I’ve ever made so its not gonna be that great but I hope you enjoy it regardless!

Virgil sat in the deep circle chair in the corner of their bedroom. After determining that they couldn’t sleep, they weren’t sure why they thought they could in the first place, they climbed out of bed and into their soft chair. Dee has bought it for them from a garage sale a few months ago for himself but after a few weeks he decided he didn’t like it and dumped it on them. Virgil was more than happy to accept it. It fit perfectly along with his rooms theme.

They were currently sending text to their boyfriends group chat Roman had made. Roman has insisted that all of them should have one big chat instead of texting each other individually.

 

P!AtEverywhere : is anyone awake ?

Pat-ernal : I am ! :D Whatcha doing up so late?

Pocket Calculator : I suppose we could ask you the same thing Pat.

P!AtEverywhere : yea pat youre never up so late

Pat-ernal : I’m finishing the last few episodes of The Great Baking Competition! The judges have great advice on pastry’s :3

Pocket Calculator : Well..that’s a good reason to be up late. Why are you up Virg?

P!AtEverywhere : can’t sleep lol

Pat-ernal : Are you okay kiddo? ; n ;

P!AtEverywhere : yea don’t worry. got bored reading

Pocket Calculator : What were you reading?

 

Virgil bit their bottom lip thinking. They did have a book he was reading but put it down over a week ago.

 

P!AtEverywhere : schizo. bout a boy who’s schizophrenic trying to search for his missing lil bro

Pocket Calculator : Sounds interesting. I’ll have to check it out sometime.

 

A sudden knock at their door made them jump. “Victoria? Are you awake?”

Virgil groaned internally before standing up and answering. “Yeah, mom?” His mother would always stay up all hour of the night since she worked from home and didn’t have anywhere to be during the day. If she came knocking at their door at night it was most likely to go on a quick drink run. The two of them would either go to the gas station up the road or to the grocery store just a little further away. They would usually get either sodas, canned teas, or energy drinks.

“Can you come out for a second? You got a package.” Oh, so that was it. “Oh, and a question.”

They dragged their feet scooting towards the door feeling suddenly nervous and opened it. They looked at her confused but she just smiled. No one had ever sent them gifts before and for it to arrive so late struck them as odd.

“What is it?” They asked.

“A hoodie! Its from one of your friends, I think. How nice of them.” She grabbed their hand and lead them downstairs. Dee, their twin, was sitting on the living room couch flipping through tv channels. Just like them Dee would stay up ungodly hours of the night. The only difference was Dee wasn’t plagued with anxiety and depression forcing him awake.

“Hey Vic.” Their dad, a man of few words, waved from the recliner hidden in the corner of the living room. It practically engulfed their father it was far too large and stuffed.

They waved back mutely with a nod.

Their mom went to the dining room where the opened package sat and dug out the large hoodie. She held it up with a big smile. “Isn’t it adorable? The colors are a little odd but they blend so well. It is getting chilly outside and you could use another jacket when you wash that one.”

Virgil’s heart dropped and felt themself go pale. It’s colours we’re that of the non-binary flag; yellow, white, purple, and black. The colours were swirled in a marble design making it look like a designer hoodie but they knew. If their mom was right, which she probably was, then it could be only from one of their boyfriends seeing as they all had their address.

“Who’s it from?” They grabbed the hoodie from their mother and looked it up and down, a feeling of uneasiness slowly setting in. They bit down the inside of their cheek hard trying to hide their quick breath.

“It’s from..” His mom looked at the box before tossing it in the trash. “Roman! Oh, he’s such a darling boy. What a good friend to have. It seems he accidentally misspelled your little nickname.”

“My what?”

“Oh, you know. Some people call you Vic instead of Victoria? Looks like he missed a few keys and spelt Virg instead. Unless,” His mom gave a side eye that made them bite down harder. “It wasn’t?” She leaned against the kitchen counter looking as though she was analyzing them. Her whole demeanor changed within seconds. “He didn’t mean to put you down as Virg, did he? 

Virgil laughed softly trying to play it off. “Of course he didn’t. The dummy probably didn't even see he his phone autocorrected and sent it anyways, you know how goofy he can be.” 

Their mom nodded with her own laugh. “That’s true. The boy can be an airhead sometimes. Well, it’s good he’s got a cute girl like you to keep him grounded.” Their mom walked over and kissed their head.

“Thanks a ton mom.” Virgil to smile before waving and going back upstairs. She waved back with a soft smile as well. “Goodnight.”

Once they got to their room they closed the door they gasped for air not realizing they’d been holding their breath. They grabbed for their phone feeling hysterics start to take over.

P!AtEverywhere : ROMAN YOUVE SERIOUSLY FUCKED UP THIS TIME

Pat-ernal : Hey! Woah, woah, woah! Language!

P!AtEverywhere: nows not the time patton! Roman sent me a package addressed as virg! AS IN VIRGIL

Pocket Calculator : Oh dear...

Pat-ernal : I'm sure it was an accident kiddo

P!AtEverywhere : MY MOM STOPPED ME AND ASKED ME IF HE DID IT ON PURPOSE OR NOT. SHE ASKED IF HE PURPOSEFULLY CALLED ME VIRG

 

Virgil was borderline crying now. Their face was hot and their eyes burned threatening tears. They hated to cry because it always took so long to come down safely to Earth.

 

Pocket Calculator : Roman, dear, I believe an apology is in need.

Pat-ernal : I don’t think he’s awake… But I agree with Logan. Roman, if you see Virgil tomorrow please apologize...

P!AtEverywhere : ROMAN? WHEN YOU GET THESE TEXTS IN THE MORNING JUST KNOW IM. PISSED.

 

Virgil threw their phone across the room into the circle chair. It bounced off and hit the ground with a hard thud. They didn’t bother getting it. The floor was made of carpet and their phone had dropped plenty of times before. It was fine.

“Fucking..shit!” Virgil climbed back in bed and threw the covers over their head trying their best to get at least some sleep. They gripped their pillow tight between their arms and held their breath hoping to muffle their frustrated cries.

——

Virgil woke to someone quickly shaking their arm. They tried to swat it away but it only became more urgent.

“Virgil. Virgil you have to wake up.” It was Dee whispering intensely into their ear. They groaned softly and tried to sit up. Dee pulled their arms forwards forcing them to face the door.

“What..?” Virgil couldn’t get out the rest of their question before being shushed by their twin.

“Virgil, I need you to listen to me closely, okay? Mom and dad are fighting and by the sound of it it’s getting really out of hand. We need to get out of here right now before things escalate and we get sucked in, alright?” Dee was looking around the bedroom obviously extremely nervous but he didn’t say anything about it.

“O-Okay.” Virgil pushes themself off the bed and looked around their room as well. Dee picked up their backpack and a small drawstring and handed it over to them.

“I packed you a pair of clothes for tomorrow, some pajamas, and clothes for the next day. Your phone, charger, meds, toothbrush, and headphones are in the drawstring. All of your textbooks are in your backpack sitting on top of your clothes.” Dee handed them a pair of slip of sneakers they hadn’t worn in months due to them being uncomfortable.

“Wh-where are we going?” Virgil managed to breath out, their breath becoming quick and stitched.

Dee bit his bottom lip for a few seconds before snatching Virgil’s drawstring from them. Such quick movement made him flinch, their arms going up for protection. Dee gave them a quick kiss on their head and tossed the bag on their bed. “Call Patton. If he doesn’t pick up then try Logan. I know those two are usually awake around this time.” He found their phone and handed it over.

Virgil did as they were told and fumbled with their phone to the group chats call icon. They were grateful that it had one because they didn’t know how to make a regular joint call. Dee was pacing back and forth by the side of the bed occasionally throwing glances at the open door.

Virgil cursed as the phone rang for a third ring before someone picked up.

“Virgil? Baby? Why are you calling so late?” It was Patton who answered first. A small click sounded signaling someone else had joined the call.

“I...I need..” They tried getting words out but the sudden slam from downstairs made them yelp. A familiar knot was forming in their throat making it harder to speak.

“Here,” Dee grabbed the phone from them and laced his hand with theirs.

“What’s wrong?” Logan asked worriedly.

“It’s Dee. Listen, our parents are fighting again and by the sound of it it’s not settling down anytime soon. I don’t know what it’s about this time but Virgil and I need to get out ASAP before we get roped in, okay? Can I trust one of you to come get them?” Dee was leading Virgil to his room while he got his own backpack and a small duffel bag most likely shoved full of clothes.

“What are they fighting about?” Roman asked.

“Probably finances again. I..I don’t know.”

“Are you two okay?” Patton asked. “You stay where you are, I'm on my way.”

 

Dee sighed softly as he turned around seeing Virgil with their hands over their mouth trying to stifle their cries. He knew it was incredibly unhealthy but if their parents heard the two making any noise then they’d be goners. “No, we’re not. We need a safe place to stay for at least a few days. I've packed everything Virgil needs so we can get out of here as fast as possible.” Dee handed the phone back to Virgil for a second. He checked over the railing to make sure their parents hadn’t taken their fight to the living room. From the sound of it they were still in their room with the door wide open.

“Let’s all meet at Patton's place then.” Roman said. Shuffling could be heard from his end suggesting he was getting out of bed and readying to leave.

“It’s going to be okay Virg.” Logan’s smooth tone eased him somewhat.

“Remember our breathing exercises? In five seconds, hold seven, out eight.” Patton had put himself on speaker, the hum of his car in the background signaling he was on his way.

The twins began to move quickly and quietly down the stairs, the yelling of their parents becoming louder and louder with every step they took. Dee took the phone back mumbling a thanks. Dee didn’t want to risk saying a goodbye any louder in fear his parents would somehow hear them so he hung up without another word.

‘Backyard’ Dee signed to Virgil with one hand, his other tightly laced with theirs. They only nodded, their other hand still covering their mouth. ‘It’s okay.’

The backdoor wasn’t the kindest when it came to sneaking out but with how loud the house was growing Dee bet it wouldn’t be too loud. He pushed Virgil in front of him while slowly cracking it open. When it was open about two feet he shoved them both out.

“We gotta run before they notice.” They always ran just in case one of their parents noticed though they never did.

It wasn’t too hard getting out of the backyard. The fence door was too far away from the house to alarm anyone that it was being unlocked and opened. “Go, go, go.” Dee pocketed Virgil’s phone as he pushed them out and closed the fence. Virgil didn’t need anymore encouragement and ran down the street to the fifth house. The twins had decided long ago when they had to get out that they’d go five houses down, enough for the night shadows to hide them. Everything they did and planned for was for “in case” scenarios. Each time they ran their parents never bothered to check on them. But just in case...

“Come here.” Dee opened his arms for Virgil to hold on to. They did just that, gasping for air between harsh sobs and rather loud cries. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” He ran his hands up and down their back soothing them. “We’ll be alright, we always are. Your wonderful boyfriends are coming to rescue you and it’s going to be all good. You’ll be okay, I promise.”

A car turned from the main road and came slowly down their street. Dee waved at the driver, really hoping it was Patton and not done stranger. The car did stop making Dee sigh. It had to be Patton.

“Virgil?!” The car door swung open and none other than Patton all but tumbled out. He rushed over to the two and wrapped his arms around both of them. “Oh dear Lord, oh my,” Patton hugged the two tightly for a few seconds before releasing them. “Are you okay?! Are you hurt? Do you need a first aid kit?”

“No, no, we’re not physically hurt.” Dee slowly peeled Virgil from his body and nudged them towards their boyfriend. “Virgil? You’re gonna be okay. Things will simmer down in a few days like it always does. I’ll find a place to stay, okay? It’s okay.”

Patton scooped Virgil in his arms seeing how much lighter they were compared to him. “You hung up so suddenly I started to panic thinking something had happened to you.”

“I had to in case our parents heard.” Dee handed over Virgil’s phone to Patton. “Promise me you’ll take care of them, okay? Swear to me they’ll be safe and sound.” His voice was cold and hard, his face serious and daring. He was extremely protective of his twin despite knowing for a fact their boyfriends would never hurt them.

“Of course Dee. Do you need a ride?”

“I’ve got a place I can get to real quick. Don’t worry about me. Worry about them.” With that Dee turned around and all but sprinted down the small alley that lead halfway into the next street.

Patton watched him run and stayed there till he could no longer see him. Patton frowned deeply as he walked around his car and opened the passenger door. “Let’s get you home kiddo.” He shimmied Virgil in his arms until they slid out and into the seat. It frightened him that Virgil wasn’t responding to anything he said. Once he got in the driver's seat he turned to face his lover. “Let’s try those breathing exercises, yeah? Come on. In four, hold seven, and out eight. He reached over to hold their hands, lacing his fingers with theirs and rubbing circles into their hands.

Virgil tried breathing in like practiced but the hiccups were too strong.

“It’s okay love. It’s okay. Do you want to lie down till we get home?” Virgil nodded. “That’s okay hon.” He leaned over and pulled on the knob that slowly laid him all the way down. “We’ll be there in no time my storm cloud. It’s okay.”

——

Patton lived relatively close by so it took less than five minutes to get to his house. Once he pulled up two other figures we standing on his front porch looking anxious, one pacing back and forth with one hand around his waist and the other holding his face.

“We’re here kiddo.” Patton got out and rounded the car for them. They didn’t hear what he said. They were far too lost in their own thoughts to process anything. Their sobbing had settled down but their breaths were still hitched. When the passenger door opened they flinched and tried curling in on themselves.

“It’s just us.” Logan whispered. “It’s just us Virgil, it’s okay.” He unbuckled them and scooped them up as best as he could. Logan held them tightly to his body and rocked them back and forth before moving. Virgil untucked their arms to wrap around Logan’s neck.

“Let’s get inside.” Patton patted Logan’s arm. Logan nodded and headed to the front door. Roman was quickly by their side with a startled gasp. He opened the door and quickly went to the kitchen to make everyone hot chocolate. Hot chocolate was Virgil’s favourite hot beverage next to coffee to drink.

Logan sat the two of them down on the couch, Virgil curled in in his lap with his arms still around their arms still around his neck. Logan wrapped his arms around their waist pulling them closer. No one spoke until Roman cape back with four hot mugs for all of them.

“Virgil? Storm cloud? Are...are you okay?” Roman sat down in between Logan’s legs, his hands running back and forth against Virgil’s thigh.

“Y-Yeah..” Virgil managed to spit out before sucking in air, their breath still raggedy. “Be-Better.”

“It’s okay, we’re all here. You’ve got us all by your side.” Logan pressed a kiss into the top of their head. “You’re safe. We promise.”

“We love you very much.” Roman kneaded biscuits into his thighs now. Virgil nodded in agreement still trying to get his breath steady and in check.

“Hey, guess what Ro made you?” Patton patted the back of Virgil’s back. This caught their attention. They pulled back a little and looked behind them.

“Wh-What?” They tried to rub the tears off of their face but they were already stained.

“Your favourite! Hot chocolate.” Roman scooted back and grabbed one of the mugs off of the coffee table behind him. Virgil eyed it before letting go of Logan and sliding off his lap.

“Thank you.” They whispered taking the cup. The heat of the mug against their hands forced them to focus on something. “I love you Ro..I love you all.” They closed their eyes and began to drink his coco.

“We love you too.”


End file.
